


New Traditions

by Xequinn



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, X-Files Secret Santa Fanfic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xequinn/pseuds/Xequinn
Summary: Mulder and Scully introduce the children to vintage movies
Relationships: Baby Scully-Mulder (X-Files: My Struggle IV) & William | Jackson Van De Kamp, Dana Scully & Emily Sim, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully/Other(s), Fox Mulder/Emily Sim
Kudos: 14





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsandxfiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/gifts).



> I discovered the 1964 comedy classic Santa Clause conquers The Martians on YouTube https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0d8beSTsMjU. Seems like a plausible gift for Scully to have given Mulder at the end of How the Ghosts Stole Christmas

“Hey Scully,” Mulder called out from the living room, “The kids and I are set up and waiting in the living room,”   
“Yeah mom, we are waiting,” Emily repeated.  
“Just a sec,” Scully called back, “I was just getting William’s stuffed Marvin the Martian for him” “here you go sweetie,” Scully cooed as she handed over the alien to the four-year-old.  
“thank you, mama,” William said around the thumb in his mouth.  
“You still think that this is a good idea Mulder?” Scully glanced lovingly at her babies, “It’s Christmas Eve Eve and this movie might be a little scary for them.”  
“Mooooommmmmm,” Emily rolled her eyes doing a fair impression of her mother, “I’m 9 and dad said we could,” she looked at Mulder imploringly.  
“Come on kids, get settled and we could start the movie,” Scully sighed and looked around, now noticing the arrangements that Mulder had made.  
There were sleeping bags positioned in front of the sofa, with bowls of popcorn, steaming mugs of hot chocolate with little marshmallows floating, each mug had a peppermint candy cane for stirring too.  
The Christmas tree was lit, as was the fireplace and on the sofa was strewn with piles of faux fur blankets for her and Mulder to snuggle under.  
“Get under the blankets with me Scully, I’ve got the VCR all set up to go.”   
Scully stepped carefully around the children onto the couch next to Mulder, laying a hand on his thigh as he reached for the remote to press play.  
Scully leaned into him whispering “Who would have thought that when I gifted you this movie all those years ago that we would be sharing it with our kids?”  
“I’ll remember to thank Maurice and Lyda,” Mulder joked as he pulled her into him, slinging an arm over her shoulder and placing the bowl of popcorn on her lap.  
“Shhhhh” William turned to lift a Scully eyebrow at them as the opening credits appeared on the tv screen.  
“Sorry” Scully giggled at her mini-me and hunkered down to enjoy the 1964 comedy classic: Santa Clause conquers the Martians.  
At the first appearance of Kimar the Martian, William gasped whilst Emily giggled. Seeing that his sister thought that the green man was funny, William settled down again. “Remember what mommy told us William, movies are ‘make believe’, they aren’t real” Emily edged closer to her little brother offering comfort. Mulder and Scully exchanged glances, both in amusement and worry.  
“I’m warning you Mulder, if they have nightmares, you are on night duty” Scully hissed in his ear.   
He pressed a quick peck to her lips and spoke to his children “How are we doing down there?”  
“Da-da! Santa is on TV,” William replied in awe, then gasped again as the Martians busted into Santa’s workshop, freezing Santa’s helpers and Mrs. Clause.  
Scully ended up watching her children more than the movie, well because she had seen it many times before and knowing what to expect, anticipated their reactions.  
She was quite happy to see them cheering in the end for the new Martian Dropo Clause while Santa Clause got to return to earth with Billy and Betty.  
Scully and Mulder joined Emily and William in singing:  
S-A-N-T-A, C-L-A-U-S  
Hooray for Santy Claus!

You spell it S-A-N-T-A, C-L-A-U-S  
Hooray for Santy Claus

Hooray for Santy Claus  
Yay yay for Santy Claus  
He's fat and round, but jumpin' jiminy  
He can climb down any chiminy!  
When we hear sleigh bells ring  
Our hearts go ting-a-ling  
'Cause there'll be presents under the tree  
Hooray for Santy Claus!

Now all year long at the North Pole  
He's busy making toys  
But he knows just what you're doin'  
So you better be good girls and boys!

Hang up that mistletoe  
Soon you'll hear Ho Ho Ho  
On Christmas Day, you'll wake up and you'll say  
Hooray for Santy Claus!

Yay yay! Yay yay!  
Yay yay! HOORAY!!!

Hang up that mistletoe  
Soon you'll hear Ho Ho Ho  
On Christmas Day, you'll wake up and you'll say  
Hooray for Santy Claus!

S-A-N-T-A, C-L-A-U-S  
Hooray for Santy Claus!

You spell it S-A-N-T-A, C-L-A-U-S  
Hooray for Santy Claus!

Hoo-raaaaayy forrr Sannn-tyyyy Clauuuusss!

Hooray for Santy Claus!

Both kids tucked in bed a little while later, Mulder joined Scully in bed, “See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he quirked at her hopefully.  
She stifled a yawn, “Oh, we’ll see,” she said knowingly. "I bet you Christmas breakfast that William has a nightmare."

In the dead of night- the Witching Hour

“Mamaaaaaaa!” William’s cry pierced the quiet of the house, rousing Scully from a sound sleep.  
Scully sat up in bed, heart racing hearing her son sobbing. Remembering just hours before her warning to Mulder she jabbed him fiercely with an elbow to his gut and smugly said “You’re up” before burrowing deeper in the duvet….at his groan she added “I request pancakes for breakfast later,” before succumbing to dreamland once more.


End file.
